


Všichni chtějí Sherlocka

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Multi, everybody wants Sherlock, not too explicit
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Sherlock je možná arogantní parchant, ale je zatraceně sexy - to připouštějí i jeho protivníci a dostat ho alespoň jednou do postele, je snem mnohých. Kdo ten závod vyhraje?





	1. Chci Tě!

**Author's Note:**

> Tahle blbůstka je následkem jedné facebookové diskuze na téma, kterým postavám může Sherlock připadat přitažlivý. Napadlo mě, že teoreticky skoro všem a tohle z té úvahy vzešlo.

Hospodyně majora Sholta není jediná, kdo považuje kobku za ideální místo na schůzku. Jim Moriarty si to myslí také, obzvlášť, pokud veškerá zařízení v onom sklepení ovládá on.  
Z toho, co vytáhl z Ireny Adlerové, si je jistý, že přesně tohle se bude Sherlocku Holmesovu líbit. A až mu Jim ukáže, co dovede se svým náčiním, zapomene detektiv na toho nanicovatého vojáčka.  
Jim zkontroloval v zrcadle svůj kožený obleček a zkusmo potahal za jedny provazy. Teď sem jen musí Sherlocka nějak nalákat.

Irena Adlerová byla zpátky ve městě a myslela jen na jedno – Sherlock je pořád panic. Už se bála, že svou šanci propásla, ale tahle situace jí nedává spát.  
A rozhodně se nedá předběhnout tím hajzlíkem Jimem. Jen jednou mu naletěla a on jí tak snadno hodil přes palubu. Kdepak, tenhle závod vyhraje ona.  
Ano, ona přesně ví, co je detektivovo gusto – Moriarty si jen myslí, že to ví, ale ten dramatický kašpar vždycky všechno přežene. Jistě, že zlobivý chlapeček potřebuje trochu naplácat, ale napoprvé ho Irena nesmí vyděsit.  
Už měla plán, jak ho dostat do svého nového domu a tentokrát bude rafinovanější – nahota byla minule příliš šokující, paralyzující, dnes se sofistikovaně zahalí do smaragrové krajky, která ponechá tenoučný prostor pro dedukce.

Janine to vlastně docela žralo, jak ráda by, aby ty nesmysly, co napovídala novinám, byly pravda. Jediný zářez na pažbě, který jí unikl. Když je teď detektiv zpátky v Anglii, rozhodla se, dát tomu ještě jeden pokus.  
Chce to nepodcenit přípravu. Atmosféra a správné oblečení dělá divy.  
Jestli ale chce, aby jí ten korzet správně sednul, musí ho dobře vyzkoušet a to chce pomocnou ruku – a od čeho tu jsou kamarádky. Tahle jí sice nedávno vzala po hlavě, ale na druhou stranu jí určitě ve svedení Sherlocka Holmese ráda pomůže. Bude mít dobré osobní důvody!

Mary byla frustrovaná. Na vánoce jí sice John velkoryse odpustil, ale krom příležitostného polibku nebo pohlazení břicha se jí ani nedotkl. Ona nikdy nebyla moc cudná děva a těhotenské hormony tomu nepomáhaly.  
Když k tomu připočetla týdny samoty, než se k ní John uráčil vrátit – prakticky lezla po zdi a vlastní společnost jí přestávala stačit.  
Když tak procházela s Janine obchod s luxusním prádlem a poslouchala její plány, říkala si, že ten detektiv vlastně stojí za hřích. Ten štíhlý, ale vypracovaný hrudník, nádherná prdelka … a pokud by to udělala, John bude žárlit jako blázen a třeba ho to vyprovokuje k nějaké akci.

Molly si konečně dodala odvahu, třeba když je Sherlock zase na Baker Street sám, možná by konečně mohl ocenit její společnost. Byla si vědoma, že je příliš obyčejná a musí ho něčím zaujmout, aby ho dokázala svést.  
Její pracoviště by v tom mohlo pomoci, Sherlocka fascinovalo prostředí laboratoří a patologie. Aby to pojistila, bude potřebovat pár pomůcek – jenže byla moc stydlivá, aby si je šla nakoupit sama.

Greg Lestrade byl půl roku rozvedený, poslední rande s kolegyní z finanční kriminality měl v listopadu a nedopadlo úplně nejlíp. Kdyby jen tušil, na jaké nákupy má doprovodit Molly Hooperovou, nějak by se vymluvil.  
Když tak procházel mezi regály plnými vibrátorů, kožených svršku a lubrikačních gelů nepřdstavitelných barev a příchutí, jen mu to nepříjemně připomělo, že si už zatraceně dlouho nevrznul.  
A k tomu Molly mlela o Sherlockovi – bude se mu líbit spíš tohle nebo radši ten červený latex? Co se vlastně detektivovi líbí?  
Greg měl své podezření, že děvčata to nebudou ani v krajce ani tom latexu. Greg měl na vysoké pár experimentů se spolužáky a i když holkám dával přednost, nebylo to špatné.  
Sakra, on by toho pacholka naučil řvát správně své křestní jméno!

Sally měla vztek. V případu uvázli a ten zatracený magor před celým týmem vyžvanil, že jí Gregson nechal, kvůli té nové seržentce! Sakra! Nejhorší na tom bylo, že měl jako obvykle pravdu.  
On si chodí po místě činu v těch svých upnutých oblecích, vrtí zadkem, natřásá lokny a trousí takové věci, jako by se nechumelilo.  
Sally si najednou představila, že ho za ty vlasy popadne a přimáčkne na svoji číču. Pro jednou bude ten jeho jazyk vážně užitečný!  
Jo, udělá to! Až se ten nafrněnej magor příště ukáže a bude mít blbý kecy, vtáhle ho do policejního auta, odveze na nějaké opuštěné místo … a užijou si trochu legrace! Možná pak přestane mít roupy!

Philipp Anderson se účastnil dalšího setkání Prázdného pohřebáku. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a přepadl ho pocit marnosti – uhrovatí nerdi, mastňáci a zoufalky s nadváhou, … k čertu, oni obdivují nejbystřejšího a nejelegantnějšího chlapa v Londýně a vypadají jak partička do pořadu „Chcete mě?“  
Je on sám na tom tak špatně? V poslední době si vrznul jen s některou z těhle potřeštěných fanynek. Nemá na víc? I hezkej chlap by byl lepší než tohle! Hm, … a Sherlock je hezký, víc než to … kdyby mu zinscenoval zase nějakou pěknou záhadičku, jako po návratu z mrtvých ...

Anthea měla od svého šéfa velmi delikátní úkol.Mycroft Holmes věděl o návratu Ireny Adlerové a už zjistil i fakt, že Moriarty je také stále naživu. A hlavně znal jejich nejbližší plány, týkající se jeho malého bratříčka.  
Příkaz zněl jasně: Sherlock nesmí přijít o panictví v náruči tak nevhodných osob a veškeré prostředky jsou povoleny.  
Hm, když veškeré, tak veškeré! Anthea už jeden nápda měla. Pokud někdo ty dva předstihne, tak už přece Sherlocka o poctivost připravit nemůžou.  
Díky posedlosti svého šéfa, bratrovou bezpečností, sledovala Sherlocka celé roky – sice vždycky rychle objevil většinu kamer a štěnic v bytě, ale i tak ho párkrát viděla vycházet ze sprchy nebo se ukládat ke spánku – v době, kdy žil sám se často neobtěžoval županem nebo pyžamem, takže si ho mohla prohlédnout opravdu důklaně.  
A není pravda, že nahota neponechává prostor pro fantazii!

Sherlock odvrátil hlavu od svého laptopu směrem k pípajícímu telefonu: dneska se všichni zbláznili!   
Přišel mu anonymní tip ohledně Moriartyho, než ho stačil posoudit, poslala mu zprávu Irena Adleová – po dlouhém mlčení ho klasicky zvala na večeři a slibovala své vlastní informace o Jimovi.  
Lestrade i Donovanová ho tahali k případům, které se sice zdály bizardní, ale on v tom tušil nějakou křiklavě maskovanou banalitu.  
Molly mu volala, že pro něj má ten mozek, bratrova sekretářka ho povolala na údajně důležitou schůzku s Mycroftem. Janine ho zvala na kafe a teď esemeska od Mary, zda by nechtěl přijít na večeři.  
Všichni naráz, jako posedlí! A on měl sto chutí je poslat do háje, neměl náladu ani na případ, ani na pátrání po Moriartym, nechtěl mozek, kafe ani večeři ve společnosti šťastné rodinky.  
Jediné, co chtěl, byl John a ten se už dávno neozval!  
Sherlock se rozhodl, že potřebuje sprchu – nejlépe ledovou.


	2. Dostanu Tě!

Johnovi otevřela paní Hudsonová a ujistila ho, že je detektiv doma.  
„Víte, řek sem si, že se stavím, ale on mi už skoro půl hodiny nezvedá mobil.“  
„Ale nikam nešel, to bych ho slyšela na schodech. Nejspíš jen vězí v tom svém myšlenkové paláci.“  
John pokrčil rameny a začal stoupat po schodech. Musel si přiznat, že se mu po životě na Baker Street strašně stýská. Neprošel den, aby na Sherlocka nemyslel. Zkoušel tomu vzdorovat, pořád si opakoval, že Mary odpustil a čekají dítě …  
Dnes to vzdal a prostě se rozhodl za Sherlockem zajít. Sám nevěděl, co si od té návštěvy sliboval. Doufal přinejmenším v zajímavý případ.  
Otevřel dveře a nikde nikdo. Obrátil se do kuchyně přesně v ten moment, kdy se z koupelny vynořil kompletně nahý a stále z větší části mokrý Sherlock Holmes.

Anthea susoudila, že přísloví o dvou peroucích se a jednom smějícím se, má rozhodně něco do sebe. S pomocí šéfových zdrojů zjistila, kde se momentálně nachází Jim Moriarty a poslala jeho adresu Ireně Adlerové.  
Pro jistotu se rozhodla tohle setkání ohlídat, aby předešla spojení těch dvou pro společný cíl. Nezdálo se to úplně pravděpodobné, ale jistota je jistota.  
Jimovy standardy poněkud upadly, přes hlídky pronikla do sklepení trestuhodně snadno a zastihla Moriartyho v provokativním koženém oblečku, kterak zkouší pevnost provazů na zařízení, u kterého sedalo těžko soudit, je-li mučící nebo erotické.  
Možná nebude marné to vyzkoušet: než stačil zločinecký génius zareagovat, byl omráčen a už ho Anthea poutala ke stroji. Trvalo jí to poněkud déle, takže než byla hotova, objevila se v kobce samotná Žena s velkým Ž.

Greg kráčel Molly po boku, v ruce galantně nesl diskrétní, neoznačenou tašku plnou prádélka a erotických pomůcek. Mířili do Bart's, kde si patoložka chtěla nachystat scénu, než si Sherlock přijde pro svůj meningitický mozek.  
Grega napadlo, že za takových okolností se Sherlock jen stěží dostane k prostudování jeho případu. Možná měl být méně gentlemanský, omluvit se Molly a spěchat na Baker Street. Na druhou stranu, nedokázal to té roztomilé mladé ženě odříct.  
V pitevně za nimi Molly pro jistotu zamkla dveře a začala vybalovat svůj nákup.  
„Hm, co myslíš – ta červená souprva nebo ta fialová?“  
Greg se podíval na oba kousky miniaturního prádla a bezradně pokrčil rameny.  
„Víš co, já se ti v nich předvedu, to bude lepší!“

Janine vykoukla z kabinky a rozhlédla se po obchodě. Mary si o pár stojanů dál prohlížela podprsenky větších velikostí – momentálně jí výstřih přímo přetékal.  
„Tak se ukaž!“ pobídla svou kamarádku.  
„Ještě nemůžu. Nedošáhnu na poslední dva háčky, potřebuju pomoct.“  
„Jesně, hned jsem u tebe – to je taky vynález. Je jasný, že si to nebudeš svlíkat sama, ale oblíct by to jít mělo.“  
Janine pokrčila rameny: „A co teprve ten korzet s vázáním na zádech!“

Anderson vyčkával za dveřmi bytu a co chvíli vyhlížel dírou po kukátku na chodbu. V poloopuštěném domě připravil dokonalou záhadu zamčeného pokoje a hororovým jekotem ze záznamu zburcoval sousedy.  
Teď už musel jen čekat a doufal, že tenhle případ upoutá pozornost samotného Sherlocka Holmese. Jakmile se detektivní konzultant objeví u protějších dveří, zatáhne ho Philipp do tohohle prázdného bytu a pak se uvidí, kdo tu bude mluvit nahlas (lépe čečeno řvát).  
Andersonův plán měl jednu nevýhodu, v neobývaném bytě byla rozbitá okna a topení už řadu měsíců nefungovalo – a on aby byl připraven, tu přešlapoval jen v rudém sametovém županu, který si pořídil právě pro tuhle příležitost.  
Konečně zaznamenal na chodbě nějaký hluk. Přesunul se ke kukátku, ale byla to pouze policie. Mladý strážník, následovaný nikým jiným než jeho bejvalkou Sally Donovanovou.  
Sally se sklonila ke krvavé louži, vytékající z pod protějších dveří a znechuceně zavrtěla hlavou: „Tohle je nějakej mizernej kanadskej žertík Jenkinsi. Ta krev by správně už měla bejt, zaschlá, hnědá a sražená, ale tahle furt teče. Takže jí někdo ukrad z nějakého zdravotnickýho zařízení, aby si poděsil pár lidí a udělal si z Yardu prdel.  
Můžete zpátky do auta, já se tady ještě rozhlídnu a pak se poptáme sousedů, co vlastně slyšeli.“  
Strážník poslušně odklusal a Sally se naštvaně postavila na nohy. Pak se jí na tváři objevil škodolibý úsměv a vytáhla mobil.  
Než ovšem vytočila číslo, rozhlédla se podezíravě po chodbě a vteřinku utkvěla pohledem na vchodu, za kterým se skrýval Anderson. Ten sebou bezděčně trhnul, přišlápl si župan a zřítil se do chatrného ratanového křesílka, které okamžitě povolilo.  
Donovanová na nic nečekala, zkušeným chvatem vyrazila dveře za kterými se ozvala rána a náhle se tyčila nad Philippem, který se válel po zemi, rudý domácí plášť exhibicionisticky roztažený, takže odhaloval úplně všechno.

Sherlock se překvapeně zarazil na prahu kuchyně, z vlasů mu stále odkapávala voda a stékala po štíhlém trupu.  
John nasucho polknul a náhle mu bylo velmi nepohodlně v kalhotech.  
Tohle bylo ztělesnění všech jeho snů: Sherlock tu stál užaslý, křehký a nádherný! Teď nebo nikdy!


	3. Mám Tě!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vítězem se stává ...

Irena shodila tmavý dlouhý kabát, odhalila své temně zelené negližé a zálibně pohladila svůj jezdecký bičík.  
„A já jsem si říkala, proč tak chabé uvítání. Tohle mnohé vysvětluje!“  
Anthea ji sjela pohledem: „Zklamána, slečno Adlerová?“  
„Naopak! Podle mých zkušeností se pod takovými strohými kostýmky skrývá spousta potlačených vášní.“  
Domina udělala několik kroků směrem k asistentce a rozepnula jí první knoflíček na košili.  
„Nehrozí nám souboj o nadvládu?“ zeptala se s přivřenýma očima Anthea.  
Irena jí pohlédla přes rameno na spoutaného a nevědomého Jima a usmála se: „Záleží na tom, koho chceme opanovat.“  
Anthea se pobaveně ušklíbla, kývla směrem k bičíku v Irenině ruce a zeptala se: „Hm, to je pravda. Můžu?“  
A s požitkem švihla Moriartyho přes nahé půlky.

Strážník Jenkins se zavrtěl na sedadle, čekal na Donovanovou celou věčnost. Co v tom baráku může tak dlouho dělat? Neříkala, že je to jen hloupý vtip?  
Už ho to čekání nebavilo a rozhodl se, že zkusí sám vyslechnout manžele, kteří policii přivolali. Snad to moc nezvorá, aby mu Donovanová neumyla hlavu, ale pořád lepší než kysnout v autě a chcípat nudou.  
Vykročil směrem k sousednímu, mnohem udržovanějšímu domu.  
Než stačil zaklepat, otevřela mu sama majitelka s očima na vrch hlavy: „Pane strážník, dobře, že jste tady! Už zas tam někoho vražděj! Prve ječela a teďka už jenom vzdychá, já myslim, že už je skoro po ní.“  
Jenkins se zhrozil – byla to past! Někdo nachystal scénu, aby přilákal policisty, na které měl spadeno a on tam nechal seržantku Donovanovou samotnou.  
Otočil se na podpatku, vytáhl služební zbraň a schody bral tentokrát po dvou. V hlavě se mu mísily obavy, že možná přijde pozdě s vidinou sebe, coby udatného zachránce s nadějí na rychlé povýšení.  
Dveře krvavého bytu byly zavřené, stejně jako před tím a louže pod nimi nerozmazaná, zato ty naproti byly dokořán a už to Jenkins slyšel taky: prudké, zoufalé vzdechy.  
S napřaženou zbraní, vyklepaný jak ratlík vstoupil do prázdného bytu a za každým rohem čekal úskok démonického vraha policajtů.  
Šel za zvukem, mezi výkřiky rozeznal i jednotlivá slova: „Aaah, och, och ty zvíře!“  
Nakonec pomalu, špičkou boty otevřel dveře do zchátralého obýváku, aby mu na obličeji přístál kus šedě proužkovaného textilu. Vyděšeně zařval a nazdařbůh vystřelil někam ke stropu.  
Pokojem se rozlehl dvojí vyděšený jekot, Jenkins upustil pistoli a nakonec se vymotal z hadru, který se ukázal být košilí seržantky Donovanové.  
Ta se ukázala být živá a zdravá. Seděla téměř nahá v klíně hubeného vousáče, oblečeného pouze do červeného županu, pod kterým už neměl dočista nic. Oba po Jenkinsovi zděšeně zírali.

Molly se vynořila z vedlejší místnosti jen ve fialové soupravě z lesklého, obepínavého materiálu, vlasy mírně rozcuchané, jak se spěšně svlékala a Gegovi se podlomila kolena. Vypadala tak …  
„Oh, je to tak strašné?“ zeptala se nejistě.  
Ale to už byl Greg dvěma kroky u ní. Přitáhl si ji, začal líbat a v pauzách ze sebe vypravil: „Hm ...oh .. naopak … jsi … hm … neodolatelná … hmm … úžasná … nádherná ...“  
A Molly se nebránila, neodstrčila ho. Naopak ho popadla za stříbrné vlasy a přivinula ho těsně ke svým ňadrům: "A ty jsi perfektní chlap! Jak jsem si mohla nevšimnout dřív!"  
O pár minut později šli do pitevny dva pomocní laboranti. Zarazili se, když shledali, že je zamčeno a ještě víc, když na okénku ve dveřích přistálo cosi ostře fialového: byla to opravdu podprsenka?  
Přimáčkli hlavy ke sklu a spatřili po zemi rozházené oblečení a na nejbližším pitevním stole, ze kterého bohužel viděli jen část, dva páry lidských nohou.  
Art nechtěl, aby ho kolega považoval za úchyláka – konec konců bylo zjevné, že oboje nohy patří živým, čili nejde o nic trestného, tak se otočil k odchodu.  
Rodney se taky otočil – bylo zjevné, že oboje nohy patří živým lidem, takže to není dost vzrušující, ale Artovi se s tou myšlenkou nesvěřil – nechtěl být za úchyla.  
Jak se vzdalovali chodbou, nesl se za nimi vášnivý křik, který pronikl i skrz bytelné dveře pitevního sálu.  
„Och, och … Greguuuuu!“

Mary si klekla před svou kamarádku, aby dopnula poslední háčky na jejím saténovém body. Janine se automaticky podívala jejím směrem a nemohla si nevšimnout, jak úžasně nadupaný má Mary výstřih.  
Nikdy dřív jí to nenapadlo, ale pohled na sexy ženu mezi jejími stehny byl najednou překvapivě erotický.  
„Nezapínej to!“ poručila nečekaně a popadla Mary za platinovou hřívu.  
Ta se nedala dvakrát pobízet, protože jí právě napadlo to samé.  
Za okamžik už se kabinka otřásala a vycházely z ní potlačované vzdechy. Prodavačka u pultu jen dloubla do svého kolegy. Ukázali si zvednutý palec a on vytáhl z pod pultu nenápadný černý sešit, aby do něj udělal v příslušné kolonce čárku.  
Chválili se, že prodávají nejerotičtější prádélko v celém Londýně a takové situace pro ně nebyly nic nového. Během zkoušení se tu rozvášnily párečky libovolných genderových kombinací, ale holky, co přišly jen jako kamarádky – to tu měli od otevření pobočky teprve po páté.

Jima probralo další švihnutí přes zadek. Chvíli mu trvalo, než se zorientoval, ale cítil se nepohodlně. Ležel roztažený na břiše, končetny přivázané ke každému rohu stolu, v ústech roubík a navrch ten značný diskomfort v anální oblasti.  
Nemohl otočit hlavou, aby se přesvědčil a možná raději ani nechtěl, ale na stolku před ním ve výstavce erotických pomůcek, chybělo monstrozní růžové dildo. Těšil se až všechny tyhle hračičky vyzkouší na detektivním konzultantovi, ale sám na sobě? To byla podstatně méně vzrušující zkušenost!  
„A hele, princátko se nám vzbudilo!“ promluvil ženský hlas, který Jim identifikoval, jako osobní asistentku Mycrofta Holmese. Vedle ní stála Irena Adlerová a uštědřila mu ještě jednu rozpustilou šlehu přes půlky.  
„Myslím, že je čas popojet a dopřát pánovi nějakou show.“ usmála se.  
Pak se před jeho zraky začaly hladit a svlékat – splněný chlapský sen, ovšem ne pro Jima, který byl stoprocentní gay a ženy shledával totálně nepřitažlivé. Když svého času předstíral zájem o tu myškovitou patoložku, byl rád, že mohl celou boudu odpískat dřív, než se jen přiblížili k posteli.  
Dnes nemohl utéct, nemohl ani odvrátit hlavu. Sice zavřel oči, ale ty protivné mrchy byly tak zatraceně verbální.  
A on nemůže kurva ani řvát!

Ani nevěděli jak, ale ocitli se v ložnici. John povalil Sherlocka na postel, prakticky se mu zakousl do štíhlého krku a rukama přejížděl po každičkém centimetru kůže, na který dosáhl.  
„Co … co to děláš Johne?“  
„Ne … nelíbí se ti to?“ zarazil se doktor a maličko se odtáhl.  
„Ne, naopak … snil jsem o tom už dávno, ale … tobě se přece nelíbí muži a … jsi ženatý!“  
John se vzepřel na lokti a pomalu odpověděl: „Možná se mi nelíbí všichni muži, ale ty ano! Ze všech nejvíc a už zatraceně dlouho! Ale vždycky jsem si myslel, že ty nic takového nechceš, ale takhle … se Mary může jít vycpat! Miluju tě!“  
A sklonil se k Sherlockově bradavce.  
„Já tě taky miluju ...“  
„Ale co zase?“ zeptal se znovu netrpělivě John.  
„Celého jsem tě zamáčel.“  
„A to je problém ty můj geniální idiote? Stejne se potřebuju svlíknout, ne?“  
Následně se z ložnice ozývaly už jen čím dál hlasitější neartikulované zvuky a vzdechy, až musela paní Hudsonává o patro níž zesílit televizi na maximum. Ale spokojeně se u toho křenila a šla si připravit těsto na rozinkové koláčky, aby měli její hoši po tom co zakousnout.  
Není sice jejich hospodyně, jen bytná, ale pro tentokrát …

Mycroft Holmes zaklapnul svůj notebook. Všechny minikamery a štěnice, které rozmístil v okolí svého bratra, ať už v prostorách Sherlockova bytu, nebo podstrčené jeho blízkým, náhle vysílaly téměř totožný program – včetně odposlechu v knoflíkové dírce jeho věrné Anthey.  
No nic, nevinnost Sherlock Holmese je v dobrých rukou a bez podrobností se tentokrát docela dobře obejde. Když si ostatní užívají, on může chvíli taky.  
Vzpomněl si na svého speciálně vybraného rakouského kuchaře a zamíříl do jídelny, kde se zastavil před obří ledničkou – punčové řezy, štrůdl a Sacher dort.  
Ze všech druhů rozkoše dával Mycroft Holmes jednoznačně přednost bílému sexu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doufám, že se Vám tahle odlehčená maličkost líbila a ráda si přečtu Vaše postřehy a dojmy!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos a komentáře vždycky potěší!


End file.
